A New Awakening: ShadeWalker
by Romances-Last-Look-Back
Summary: A new and powerful mutant comes into his abilities, unfortunatly for him, its a painful transformation, MAYBE OCxKitty, may be rogue havn't gotten that far. Rated for blood and language.
1. Discovery

A New Awakening: Shadewalker

In The middle of cell's nucleus, a series of synaptic discharges of electrodes explode into a new RNA script re-writing it. A strand connects to another strand creating a completely new mutated DNA. Slowly a chain reaction begins to expand from the first cell in the middle of the brain.

:BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-click:

Stephen moaned, it was Saturday and he had forgotten to turn of his alarm again. He knew it would be impossible to sleep any longer, not to mention the horrible pounding head ache in his head. How long had it been since it started? 3? 4 days ago? He couldn't remember, but then again, with a headache this bad how could he? Rolling out of bed, he clutched his head as a spike of ice hot pain burned through is skull. No. Today was definably not his day.

"mmmaaaaaaaaaahhhhhgahh" he yawns while smacking his lips thinking Well at least today cant get any worse right?

:KERBAMMMMMMMMMMMM: jumping out of his skin he looks quickly outside as the sky's open up, and begin to turn the world into a black ominous wall of water.

"Just great…" A resounding :Smack: sounds as his head hits the window in a forlorn attempt to relieve his disappointment. "There goes my day, again…" he complains as he sulks down the hall to the kitchen for food. "Well might as well vege-out in front of the TV all day" he says to no one in particular.

Meanwhile In a Mansion In California

:ARRRRRRRRRRREEEP ARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEP:

Professor Charles Xavier turns toward his massive computer, Cerebro. Turning off the alerts, he puts on his mind-link helmet to Cerebro. Just then a large scary and very muscular gruff man and a slender white haired black woman run in. "What is it Chuck?" asked the burly man, "A new mutant signature?"

Charles turns slightly and answers him "I'm not sure Logan, Ororo, but I believe that it will begin to fully manifest by nightfall." Here Charles pauses to remove the helmet.

"I have found that it is in the lower east coastal area, but until I find the mutant directly after the full manifestation of they're power, we wont know exactly where they are.

Stephen's head hurt, there was no denying that but it wasn't the only thing. A painful throb was going through his whole body, and any light at all was becoming too bright for his eyes.

Moaning in agony, he collapsed off the couch and onto the floor; pushing himself up with the help of the coffee table he then had the wonderful experience of falling flat on his face again. "DAMN! What's happing to me!" although yelling wouldn't help, he did so anyways. 10 agonizing minutes later, he finally got the strength to sit up and grab the phone. Who in the world can I call? Mom? No she would just tell me to bare it like a man. The hospital? No they would think it was some kind of prank. Finally he decided on calling Jon, his best prank buddy. Dialing his number he thought about what he would say, suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by Jon answering the phone.

"Hell-o you have reached the psyche ward for incredibly hot gir-" he was cut off suddenly by Stephen's rasping voice.

"Jon, come over I need some help."

Concern instantly replaced Jon's usually sarcastic voice "Steph! Are you okay buddy you sound horrible"

"Just come over, don't bother knocking just come quickly" Stephen then hung up before his friend could ask any more questions and slumped back towards the floor completely exhausted.

A total of 4 painful minutes later and he hears a car door slam and his front door open. "Steph! Where are you?" Jon sounds frantic as he starts searching the house. Stephen groans and tries to call out to him, but he was heard by Jon in the dead quiet house.

Running quickly to him Jon is kinda freaked out by how small Stephen looks as he is curled in a ball against the pain. His skin had begun to take on a pure almost albino white look, and his eyes where squeezed shut against the pain and the light. "Steph, what can I do man, come on speak to me!" Jon begins to think of what could be wrong with him, when Stephen moans out in agony.

"Light! Get me out of the light, oh god it hurts." Looking around quickly Jon sees that it isn't all that bright, but he humors Stephen anyways and picks him up. Good lord! He's so lite, hasn't he eaten anything? Walking into Stephen's room he closes the door and lays him down on the bed, then walks over to the window closing the blinds.

Looking back at Stephen he sees that he seems to be in less pain and can breathe a little easier. Walking over he begins to take off Stephen's black shirt, when he places his hand on his back. Instantly he screams in pain and writhes in agony at the brief touch. WHAT THE HELL Jon screams in his head, and instantly snatches his hand away. Suddenly he realizes his hand is wet, and sticky, and it could only be one thing.

"Blood" he whispers before quickly pulling out his pocketknife and cutting through Stephen's Shirt. What he sees makes him gasp in shock, two large gashes are running vertically down the middle of his back. Each about a foot long and started just below the shoulder blade running next to the spine down to just above the lower back. But what really shocked him, was the foot long wing stubs forced out of his body, causing the gashes. "W-What the hell are you!"

Roughly the same time, back at the institute all the x-men heard a voice inside their head tell them _I have identified the mutant and they're power suit up team your heading to Florida_ Charles decided he would come along so he headed to the X-jet as well, reaching it around the same time as Kurt Nightcrawler Wagner teleported into a seat. _Hello Kurt, did Logan brief you on the new mutant? _Professor Xavier spoke into the young teleporters mind. _Nien Professor _Kurt bamfed into the locker rooms and began to change into his uniform. _Well Kurt this new mutant seems to be a package deal, you could say, they seem to have multiple powers, first and foremost seems to be a teleporting ability._

Kurt had just finished putting on his uniform and stopped a second to think about this new information. _So this new mutant will be like mien? _ Kurt asked _ Yes, but it seems to be different from yours, also the effect of his change has made his body transform…painfully I am sorry to sa _the professor wheels into the locker room and begins to speak normally –"y. that is why I want you there Kurt, with your similar abilities and altered appearance I hope he will think of you as a kindred spirit". Kurt thinks on this new mutant while putting a hand on the professor and teleports him into the X-Jet where Scott and Orro started up the engines.

Around midnight in Florida

"Scott, put us down here." The Professor announced. "The new mutant is unconscious, and seems to be watched over by a friend…I believe his mutant powers have fully manifested by now." Scott landed the Jet in a field, about two houses from the one they where going to. Professor Xavier then turned to the team he assembled, Scott, Orro, Logan, Kitty, and Kurt. "We don't want to scare them, so let me enter first and I will relay everything to you, understood? ONLY come in when I tell you, or something happens."

The Professor looked at them all then rolled down the ramp onto the field and towards the road, the rest of the team followed but stayed behind after the reached the house. "Logan, Shadowcat, scout around back, make sure that we're alone here." Scott said then turned to Kurt as they left. "Nightcrawler, you can teleport to the roof and keep a lookout, since you are the only one here who can see in the dark" Kurt nodded and teleported up onto the roof, careful to not make a sound. As Scott and Orro waited by the door as the Professor opened it and wheeled himself in, homing in on the two mental signatures in the house. Finding his way to the third bedroom down the hall, he scans both of them and finds that the mutants name is Stephen, and the friend is named Jon. Suddenly with out warning he stops and whispers, "they're both mutants!" as he feels the beginning of the X-Gene developing inside Jon.

Quickly opening the door he sees a ghastly sight, Stephen is sprawled on his bed soaked in blood, wings growing out of his back dripping with blood. The wings appear to be black, and have feathers until it reaches the last joint then spreads out in five bony wings with skin wetly hanging off of them in sick folds. His hair is spread about him as if it where a halo, whiter than the purest white, with hints of silver and tips of lighting blue. His spine had lengthened and he had sprouted an elastic like tail hanging off the bed and twitching slightly at the end was a spade like Nightcrawlers, but had two sharp points that looked like poison spines just inside the edges of the spade.

While his stomach and almost shrunk to nothing as his body was stretched, showing every muscle and rib. The pants he had been wearing where ripped at the butt, from the tail forcing its way out, and the rest was bunched up at the knee. His legs had grown and he had feet like a raptor, small ankle that then tapered out into a wide foot with that looked very stable while the muscles on his legs looked like he could jump 30 feet. Sharp claws where at the ends off his feet, and his hands where much the same his arms highly muscled and longer than normal with five inch claws at the end of each finger. He even saw that he had fangs coming down from the top jaw and his ears had elongated to sharp points.

He was beautiful in a deadly sickening kind of way, covered in blood and draped over white sheets. Next to the bed was Jon; he looked like the ladies man with his shoulder length brownish hair and large broad shoulders and tall body. The typical male models wouldn't even come close to looking as good as Jonathan Harper and Stephen Laurence.

The professor sees that the noise of the door had woken up Stephen and his completely blue eyes with black slits for pupils are trained on him while he observes the state of the boys in the room. Stephen eloquently asks, "Who the hell are you?" Charles smiles and answers, "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I like you and your friend Jon am a mutant.

(AN.Ok I revised the first chapter and combined the second one to it, making it longer and flow smoother. Also I wish to apologize but I cant write for long periods of time for no reason, so why don't u R&R and give me a reason to write the second chapter? thanks

Romances-Last-Look-Back


	2. Darkness

Stephen blinks uncertainly

"…mutant?" he asks.

"Yes" replies the professor "You, Stephen-yes I know your names-and Jon, are both mutants" Pausing for a second, the professor, waves his hand towards Stephen "If you haven't noticed, you are no longer the same…."

Here Stephen looks around at his body scrawled on the bed…the first thing he noticed was the blood covering the pure white sheets, second he noticed his skin was whiter than the sheets. No longer feeling pain he sits up straight and surveys his hands and feet, then noticing his tail. "W-What the hell happened!" looking at the professor, he asks "What happened to me?"

The professor wheels himself in and notices Stephen looking at his wheelchair. _"I see you noticed my disability"_ States the professor telepathically.

"WHOAH!!! HOLD UP!! Stephen points towards his head, "I heard you talking in my head"

"Yes I am a telepath, that is my mutant ability," replied the professor. Suddenly the professor asks, "Would you like to see, a mutant not unlike yourself?" At Stephen's nod, he summons Kurt _"Kurt, I would like you to come meet him"_

::BAMPH:: A cloud of sulfur and Nightcrawler was standing before Stephen.

Kurt's first reaction to Stephen was shock, how could one person release that much blood, he had no idea. "Hello mein friend, I am Kurt Wagner" Kurt says in a strong voice, not showing his shock whatsoever.

Stephen was shocked at how Kurt just appeared, in a cloud of smoke, and was slightly alarmed for a second by the blue fur and oddly shaped limbs. "Hi" Stephen replied, warily. "How do you teleport like that?" Then not waiting for a reply he turns to the professor he asks excitedly. "Can I do that?"

The professor, thinks for a moment contemplating Stephen. "Yes, in a sense, although I believe your ability is different…search around, do you feel anything different?"

Suddenly made aware of the fact that he did feel different, he promptly fell off the bed while exclaiming "YES!" He then looks up over his bed from the floor. "It feels, dark, very dark, like a wall of infinite living darkness, and yet it feels comforting at the same time" Stephen contemplates this discovery for a second before trying to stand up and ripping through half of his bed with his claws. Standing up proved harder than he thought as his head hit the ceiling and he was still slouched over. "ummm…professor…how much taller am I?"

Professor Xaiver, contemplates this for a second before deciding. "Somewhere between 6 to 8 feet taller, so possibly 15 feet tall? Also-

Stephen's jaw drops

-With addition to your wings and tail…I would say your 23 feet long, and have a wingspan of 30 feet?"

Stephen falls back onto the floor again, but instead of hitting the ground, he sinks into a pool of darkness disappearing completely. The last thing they saw of him was his clawed hand scrapping the floor as it was sucked into the darkness.


End file.
